


Coasting hands

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are a few spots even in amusement parks that they won't be seen
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Coasting hands

“You.” The hand on his wrist made Akira snicker even as he kept his grip. “You planned this A-ki-ra.” Yusuke’s groan went straight to his stomach. His boyfriend was just so erotic. “I knew something-“ His hitched sigh was delicious. Akira smiled as he gently circled Yusuke’s cock with his finger. “I knew something was amiss when you decided. To come here on our day off.” The rattle of the roller coaster gave them a moment of cover as Yusuke ducked his head.

“Why wouldn’t I want to play with my cute boyfriend?” Akira laughed as he got his fingertips slippery. Yusuke’s hitched breathing with every tease only goaded him on. “This almost happened somewhere else and isn’t it nice?” He glanced around them. “We’re pretty much alone. Never have I been so thankful that the metaverse reveals secrets.”

Yusuke’s grip on his wrist loosened as his hips jerked up. Akira hissed slowly as he watched his boyfriend give into his need for a few moments. He kept his grip loose as Yusuke fucked his hand for a few moments. Around his fingers Yusuke’s cock left trails of precum. It was erotic.

“The palace.” Yusuke shuddered. “The- the manager-“ He cut off before he bowed his head. The groan he released then went straight to Akira’s groin. How could his boyfriend be this sexy he had no clue but Akira was head over heels for him and this cock. “You memorized the layout and remembered the places.” Yusuke’s head tipped back against the bench. “You recalled the safe room areas.”

“They check here early morning and late at night.” Another rattling of the coaster and Akira snickered. “Safe, hidden from sight and only those who work at the park would really know about these little pathways.” He jerked Yusuke off with hard strokes as his boyfriend sighed and moaned. The way he throbbed in his grip. The way that he reacted, why was his boyfriend so delicious and sexy he had no idea. What he did know was that it was so hard not to do anything more than touch him.

The throbbing and heat in his grip affected him. Akira couldn’t help himself. Yusuke’s arousal only turned him on more. He couldn’t do anything but think about making his boyfriend cum. This thick throbbing beast. Akira teased the underside and fought back a groan of his own when Yusuke’s hips jerked and the throbbing increased.

“You’re so erotic.” He smiled as he scooped up some of the precum under his fingers. He smoothed it down Yusuke’s shaft as his boyfriend groaned and gasped. Simply erotic. Almost too erotic. It could undo a man. “The way you accept it. The way you enjoy it. You get so stirred up so easily.” Akira swallowed as more precum spread over his fingers. “You enjoy this so much. I don’t know what we’ll do. How can I keep this beast contained?” He teased. “Yusuke.” He sighed as precum spurted over his fingers.

The sounds only made Akira swallow and shift in his seat. The wetness, Yusuke’s own gasps and moans. The heat in his hands. If this was anyplace else he would have crawled into his boyfriend’s lap. He liked to make Yusuke feel good. He liked to make his boyfriend cum but Akira liked to feel good too.

“When we get back.” Akira squeezed the base and sighed at Yusuke’s low groan. “You’re going to have to treat me too. no fun if it is just you.” He breathed as he watched Yusuke’s cock twitch. “You’re so wet Yusuke. You’re really… feeling it.” The throbbing in his hand, how dark it was. How wet it had Akira’s hand. It made him recall things. As he moved his hand he could almost feel it. This was a tease for them both.

“It’s you.” Yusuke gasped as he visibly fought for control. His flushed face and dazed eyes. So erotic. So tempting. “Of course I feel it. It’s your hand and you know… exactly how to mess with me Joker.” That drop in his tone went straight to Akira’s groin. He had to fight not to cum from Yusuke’s voice alone.

“It is the hand of your sweet precious Joker.” Akira twisted his grip on the upward stroke and smiled when Yusuke groaned and throbbed in his grip. “That’s an arousing thought isn’t it Yusuke? No.” His fingers trailed along Yusuke’s slit until Yusuke hissed and precum gushed around his fingers. “Fox.” Akira breathed and Yusuke moaned. “My strong beautiful precious.” His fingers teased the underside before he slowly stroked down to the base. “Fox.” He sighed and Yusuke shuddered. “Dangerous Fox.” Akira teased. “Big weapon.”

“Enough.” Yusuke’s grip on his wrist made Akira snicker before he kissed Yusuke’s cheek. “Akira.” Yusuke warned as he leaned closer and brought the kisses to his mouth closer and closer. “Akira.” He sighed against his lips before Akira kissed him.

“Fox.” Akira pulled back from the kiss to tease Yusuke’s tip until his boyfriend shuddered under his touch. “Beautiful precious.” His fingers teased the slit until Yusuke gritted his teeth and obvious fight for control. “Dangerous Fox.” Akira breathed before he kissed Yusuke again. “My Fox.” His stroke downward was tight and when he brought his hand back up, he targeted the sensitive underside. “Come for me.” He whispered and Yusuke’s entire body shuddered.

But his boyfriend was seriously erotic. Akira slowly pulled away from the kiss noting Yusuke’s dazed eyes as he throbbed in his hand. Akira slowly turned his gaze to the throbbing cock that was still cumming. He gave a grin at the napkins he had dropped earlier away from the bench.

Even when he was not looking. He had good aim. Akira’s stomach throbbed as he watched the spurts land in the safe zones he had created. He teased the underside of Yusuke’s cock and slowly stroked him as Yusuke got his body under control. Akira gently stroked him as he got his breathing under control and until the spurts became small trickles.

Only then did he move his hand from Yusuke’s cock. Only then did Akira slowly allow himself a taste before he took the spare napkins and cleaned his boyfriend’s slowly softening cock up. The flush was fading away from his face. What a pity.

“You had your fun?” Yusuke’s voice was a bit raspy how cute. “Joker.”

“Yes I did.” Akira admitted as he tucked Yusuke away back into his pants. For himself he had to adjust himself. “But the real fun is when we go back.” He pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s jaw and when he went to pull back Yusuke’s hand stopped him and pulled him into a real kiss. Akira’s hand returned to Yusuke’s pants because… well how could he not?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that I can bring this to an end I had a lot of fun. Especially with the puns. 
> 
> SHUKITA \O/ my darlings


End file.
